


date night with james hetfield

by b00g0thicz



Category: Metallica
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00g0thicz/pseuds/b00g0thicz
Summary: just a small blurb and headcanons for a date under the moonlight and playing with james' hair.
Relationships: James Hetfield/You
Kudos: 1





	date night with james hetfield

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from one of my close friends, hope you enjoy it!

“when you look up at the stars, what do you think about?” his blue eyes were looking into yours as the two of you were laying down on a blanket in the middle of a field. his hair was spread out so nothing pulled on it. “you, our future..” you go to continue, but he chuckled, his arm raising to pull you in for a sweet kiss. “i love you, y/n.” james smiles, kissing you again. leaning over him and kissing him back, you reply. “i love you too, james.” you lay down next to him, your fingers beginning to comb through his blonde hair. ah, he always loved when you played with his hair. especially before a show. it makes him calmer, to him when you're with him, nothing else matters. (pun, i know. i'm really funny) the man next to you sighs, and closes his eyes to relax and let you play with his hair. this is when he realized he was living the life, and had an amazing woman by his side, forever.

______________________________________________________

playing with his hair headcanons!

• james likes to relax with you and let you comb and play with his hair.

• let's you put his hair up in different hairstyles.

• one time he almost forgot to take his hair out of the pigtails you gave him.

• that would've been embarrassing.

• he lets you play with his hair mostly when he's backstage and getting ready before a show. the feeling of your hands and fingers on his scalp really put him in a calm and collected mood.

• loves when you join him in the shower just to wash his hair and toy with it.

• lowkey sets some tension though.

• could and would fall asleep while you massage his scalp and mess around with his hair.

• loves getting compliments on his hair.

• especially from you. he thinks it's the cutest shit ever.

• you envy his hair and he knows it, that little shit.

• overall just loves when you touch his hair.

• this man loves you so much but there's one thing he'd never let you do and that is: dyeing his hair. its a big no no. and he'd refuse, but hey! i doubt you'd want to dye his hair anyways right? it's perfect just the way it is!


End file.
